


The Blood of Life

by Poisoned_cupcake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kinda, Multi, Self-Insert, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisoned_cupcake/pseuds/Poisoned_cupcake
Summary: The wind blew through the valley, rustling the leaves on the trees and the lush green grass. Once upon a time, the valley used to be full of houses, shops, businesses and people. One can say that 500 years of erosion and no humans contact does wonders for nature. On the outside, the valley might not appear all that special but this is where our story begins. 

Our story starts in a bunker specially made to last through time. Made to withstand the biggest of natural disasters, which it had. In the underground bunker slept 3 beings, two girls and a very large man.

Follow Parker, Rose, and Elliot as they navigate a world they no longer remember and have an adventure they'd never forget.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 2





	The Blood of Life

The wind blew through the valley, rustling the leaves on the trees and the lush green grass. Once upon a time, the valley used to be full of houses, shops, businesses and people. One can say that 500 years of erosion and no humans contact does wonders for nature. On the outside, the valley might not appear all that special but this is where our story begins. 

Our story starts in a bunker specially made to last through time. Made to withstand the biggest of natural disasters, which it had. In the underground bunker slept 3 beings, two girls and a very large man.

The shortest of the groups was the first to wake. Cracking a hazel eye they glanced around the room taking it in with an exhausted look. They appeared to be a girl around 18, with extremely long, curly green hair that reached the floor, as if it has grown while she slept, a pale complexion with freckles spattered across her skin.

The next to wake was the tallest of the group a man with long brown hair and an overgrown red beard. Standing at 195cm he looked like a mountain of a man. With a pale complexion caused by the centuries of being underground fast asleep. He looked like a wild man.

Standing from their bed and she stumbled towards a compartment in the wall with a red drop pictured on the front. Pulling out 3 large pitchers she filled them all with a dark red liquid. Grabbing one she drowned it with the manners of a staving person. She was technically starving, one would be starving after sleeping for 500 years. Getting lost on the deliciousness of her meal she savoured it. The feeling of energy buzzing through her veins, the feeling of finally being awake. She almost knocked the other pitchers over when a voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Hey Parker, wanna you can bring me some?" The deep voice of one of her companions sounded. Bringing a hand up to her chest she tried calming her heart rate. Yes, you heard right, her heart rate. Unlike most popular media portrays, immortals have heartbeats and feelings.

"Yeah, one sec" She called out grabbing both cups. Parker walked back to where the other two beds were. On one bed sat a mountain of a man with an unkempt beard so long most would cringe. She didn't stop her pace while handing him his cup as she glided toward the other bed just a few meters from the bed the man slept in.

On the other bed laid another woman. This one had long curly blond hair that looked like a mess from sleeping so long and zero maintenance. She also had pale skin but out of the group, she was the palest. Light blond hair framed her sleeping face. Reaching a hand out she shook the other females shoulder. 

"Rose," she said softly, her voice loud enough to wake the other softly "it's time to wake up"…. Unfortunately for her the blond did not wake but muttered "Five more minutes" and rolled over.

Right off her bed and onto the floor. A pained gasp sounded from the floor as hazel and blue eyes sparkling with disbelieve and mirth sought each other out. Before the two other people in the room burst out laughing. Gut-wrenching laughs, that work out your abs. A hand rose to grip the side of the bed, helping pull the blond up to her feet. She had one hand on her head rubbing the bump that formed. Parker rushed over to help her still chuckling and took her hand to help her stand.

"Haha laugh it up" Rose muttered as her green eyes narrowed in a glare at her closest friends. Grabbing her pitcher Rose took a few sips, looking more and more awake and energized than she had before.

Running a hand through her blonde hair, Roses's face formed grimaced when it snagged on a knot. Taking her hand out of her hair she proceeded to take another sip out of her pitcher she glanced around. " Do we have scissors?" she asked bluntly before adding " and a hairbrush?" 

The other two occupants raised hands to their hair and winced when they felt the mess on their heads. Elliot chuckled and stroked his beard " I don't know rose, I think this is a look" he stood and his beard reached the floor. Turning to take his now empty pitcher to the compartment in the wall, the first few steps were fine but then his foot caught his beard and Elliot started tipping throwing his arms out to try and catch himself on something. The crash he made was loud but not as loud as the laughing that came from Rose and Parker. Their hair making curtains around both girls as they bent over clutching their stomachs laughing.

Now, most people would assume immortals have some grace from their years of living but our three were quite young when they first went to sleep. In fact, they were less than 300 years old. 

Elliot was 50 years old, due to his size most assumed he was the oldest. He would forever be 24. He was a whole 195 cm with dark brown hair and a dark red beard with an oval-shaped face. Even with kind blue eyes. He scared a lot of people by his size alone, he was fairly kind once you got to know him.

Next was Rose the second oldest at 83. Physically 23 until death. With light blond hair, worn long and full of curls and dazzling green eyes on a round face she was absolutely adorable. As well as being the second oldest she was also the second tallest in the group of three at 180cm. One look at her and one would dismiss her but one should fear if they should happen to make her mad. For she might be a beautiful Rose but all roses have thorns.

Last and the oldest was Parker at 200 years old. She was the unofficial leader of the trio having been the one to turn her friends into what they were no, with full consent, one might add. With a heart-shaped face, pale skin and freckles and a very unusual hair colour of dark green and hazel eyes, Parker was hard to forget. She also happened to be the shortest of the three at 164.5 cm.

Laughter rang out in their shelter as Rose and Parker laughed at Elliot's misfortune. Elliot rose to his knees scowling at the girls as they clutched their arms around their midsections. He turned and sat down on his butt, sitting crisscross. 

"hahaha very funny you two but can someone find the scissors so we can cut out hair so we can walk and move without the chance of stepping on our hair?" Elliot asked throwing his hands up into the air causing his hair to flow with the slight breeze.

Wiping her eyes, Rose stood up straight still giggling and went to another compartment in the wall and started going through it in search of scissors. 

*time skip*

After cutting both Elliot's hair to just about his shoulders he brushed and slicked it back. His beard had also been trimmed so it was a few inches long, was also styled. He no longer looked like a wild man. Parkers curly hair had been trimed to her juat around her ears when curly but reach her shoulders when straight. Now with her hair cut she looked more masculin and less like a girl. 

Just as rose was about to cut her own hair the ground started trembling. Like something very large or many people were walking. The weak light they did have flickered, not like it mattered with their eyesight. Putting the scissors down the blonde approched the hatch they concidered their front door. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Glancing back she was the look on Parkers face, she stopped and let the green haired immortal go first. Something wasn't right. What would be that big? Parker had a bad feeling. Like they hadn't just slept for a long time. 

Something felt off... 

Walking to the door Parker lifted a hand wrapping her fingers around the latch for the door as the shaking got closer..... and pulled it open. Only to get a face full of dirt as it fell through the opening. With a scowl she started digging through the dirt over top of them as the ground shook. Light hit her face blinding her for a few seconds before a shadown fell over her. Turning around brough her face to face with the last thing she expected. With its face twisted into a vacant expression, its brown eyes latched onto Parker. Over her stood a 10 meter Titan. 

With all of its attention locked on The green haired girl.


End file.
